


Lessons

by Merfilly



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie teaches Alex how to read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefall/gifts).



The piping high voice searching out strange syllables haltingly was the first thing to greet Rick as he entered the house from having bailed Jonathan out of a bad card game...again. For an instant, the hair on the back of his neck stood up; for some _strange_ reason, hearing Egyptian spoken did that to him.

He settled though, as he heard his wife's voice correct a syllable, then say 'enough' in English. He got into the sitting room in time to see his son slide off her lap, carefully carrying the papyrus under glass to its resting place before coming over to hug his father on discovering him in the doorway.

"Evie, dear, don't you think English might be a good idea?" Rick asked.

"Oh time enough for that later, Rick...let him learn a proper language first."


End file.
